A manifold is defined simply as a pipe having a number of fittings so as to make multiple connections. One of the plethora of uses of manifolds lies in the area of fluid measurement. Fluid, such as gas, may be sampled on opposite sides of an orifice plate, which plate is positioned centrally of a fluid carrying pipe. The sampled gas, for example, is ultimately conveyed to a pressure recorder for ultimately measuring and recording quantities of gas passing through said pipe. Intermediate such fluid carrying pipe and the recorder, the sampled fluid passes through portions of a mainfold. The prime purpose of such manifold is to control the pressure of the gas going to the delicate components of the pressure recorder.
Depending on the particular use, a varying number of fittings may be required of a manifold. Sometimes it is desirable to field adjust the number of such fittings. It is therefore desirable for a manifold to be simply made-up, and easily modified, as distinct from requiring a complete new manifold when only a slight change in performance is required. Applicant's invention addresses this particular need.